Challenges of the Magical World
by KingoftheAwoken
Summary: Just a large collection of story ideas for people with better skills than I to use for inspiration. Not the greatest summary.
1. Summary

**Challenges of the Magical World**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the content in this story, except for the story ideas.

Alright, so I constantly have ideas that I would love to see made into stories. Now, while I would be willing to write them myself there is just one problem...I suck at writing stories.

So because of that I'm just going to post my story ideas so that anybody can pick them up and use them.

Most of these will be purely Harry Potter, but some will be crossovers

Now that that's out of the way, off we go!


	2. The King of Beasts

**The King of Beasts**

 **Idea** : The Dursleys never liked Harry, but what if they shipped him to Africa hoping he'll die horrifically? More importantly, what if his magic responds by turning him into the most dangerous of beasts: a nundu? Now returned to his homeland, how will Harry impose his will as the king of beasts?

 **Requirements** : Harry must be shipped to Africa by the Dursleys before Hogwarts.

Harry's animagus form must be a nundu and he must first transform soon after arriving in Africa.

Harry must go to either Hogwarts or Beauxbatons.

Other than that, have fun!


	3. A Fleshwarper and the Nargle Girl

**A Fleshwarper and the Nargle Girl**

 **Idea** : Luna Lovegood has always been a strange girl that was always thought to be insane, but what if her odd habits were the effect of a special gift? A gift unknown to Wizarding Britain in general. Now a young vampire of clan Tzimisce has taken an interest in her. Where will this interest lead?

 **Requirements** : The vampire must belong to clan Tzimisce ad keep with their theme.

He must be close to Luna, like a guardian or big brother figure.

 **Forbidden** : The vampire can't be Harry, it must be an OC.

A crossover between Harry Potter/Vampire:the Masquerade that has been in my head for a while. Good luck!


	4. The Greatest Crafter

**The Greatest Crafter**

 **Idea** :Harry, desperate for his parent's love and attention after being declared a squib, finds an old book talking about how to make golems. Hoping to make his parents proud, he pours all his effort into the craft. Soon abandoned by his parents and no longer seeking their attention, he decides on a new goal: to make the greatest golem in history.

Basically, Harry makes his first attempt at making a golem, and it can be whatever you want.(small human, dog, spider, etc.) When he shows it to his parents, they are outraged for whatever reason, again author's choice, and abandon him. Now he travels the world, or goes to a school of author's choice, and constantly makes better golems. Hope somebody has fun with this one!


	5. Harry's Queen Assassin

**Harry's Queen Assassin**

 **Idea** : Nobody has discovered every secret of magic but everyone agrees on one thing: it's alive and it acts on its own occasionally. When Harry is about to be killed by Slytherin's basilisk, magic works to keep him alive by pulling help from another world. Not a noble knight or powerful mage, but an ancient queen and the world's first poisoner.

Many of the Fate/stay night x Harry Potter crossovers I've read involve Harry summoning Saber, so I thought, "who better to summon than my favorite Fate character?". As such, Harry instead summons Semiramis, the Assassin of Red. Whether or not they are paired together is up to the author. However, I would like it if they built the her Hanging Gardens of Babylon at some point in the story. Other than that, enjoy!


	6. The Power of Money

**The Power of Money**

 **Idea** : Alone and feeling guilty over Sirius' death, Harry has all but given up his life. However, when he finds a diary in the Dursley's attic talking about the history of the Potters, the greatest businessmen of the Magical World. Now he is determined to follow in his family's footsteps and use his rising influence and power to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

 **Requirements** : Harry must eventually own multiple business all over the world, he can;t just own one shop in Diagon Alley.

Harry needs to be smart and hardened, not a broody idiot like in canon.

Enjoy!


	7. Love's Knight

**Love's Knight**

 **Idea** : It has been many years since Harry has disappeared from the world. Wizarding Britain tried to find him for a while, before giving him up for dead. Now the Triwizard Tournament has arrived and Harry's name has come out. People expect a confused, scared teen to appear, but what happens when a graceful and beautiful guy comes instead? How will they deal with a Heartwarder of Sune?

 **Requirements** : Harry needs to be older than canon. Can be anywhere between 17-21.

Obviously as a servant of Sune, some romance needs to happen. Whether anything lasts or if there's a harem is your choice.

Harry needs to come alone, no other people from D&D.

D&D/Harry Potter crossover. Have fun!


	8. Healer or Killer?

**Healer or Killer?**

 **Idea** : To get away from Dudley, Harry spends many days in the library reading. Dreaming of one day becoming a doctor, he reads all medical books he can find and expands his knowledge. Now, after a traumatizing event, he puts his knowledge to use, not to heal but to kill. Will he be saved from his path or will he continue to hunt until his death?

 **Requirements** : Harry must be either grey or dark.

Dumbledore can't be an ally. Whether he is manipulative or nor is your choice, but he can't be Harry's ally.

Harry must have a great amount of medical knowledge.


End file.
